1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light source cooling device and a cooling method thereof; particularly, the present invention relates to a light source cooling device and a cooling method thereof that dissipates heat by convection in an inner cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In current lamp technologies, it is an important consideration for lamp structure design to effectively dissipate the waste heat generated by the light source to avoid overheating the lamp or burning users.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional lamp 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional lamp 10 includes a light source module 11, an inner casing 20, and a plurality of fins 40, wherein the light source module 11 is disposed in a space surrounded by the inner casing 20. The fins 40 extend from the inner casing 20, wherein the inner casing 20 and the fins 40 together form a plurality of semi-opening heat-dissipating passages 50.
While generating light, the light source module 11 also generates waste heat, wherein the waste heat causes the increase in temperature of the inner casing 20 and of the air in the heat-dissipating passages 50. When the light source module 11 initially generates the light as well as the waste heat, the temperatures of the outer surfaces of the fins 40 and of the inner casing 20 are much higher than the temperature of the air in the heat-dissipating passages 50. As such, the fins 40 transfer the waste heat generated by the light source module 11 to the air of the heat-dissipating passages 50 by convection so as to dissipate the waste heat generated by the light source module 11 out of the conventional lamp 10, achieving the heat dissipation effect.
However, as the light source module 11 continues generating the light and the waste heat, the temperatures of the air in the heat-dissipating passages 50, of the outer surface of the inner casing 20, and of the fins 40 will finally reach a thermal equilibrium state. In the meantime, the area of the conventional lamp 10 for dissipating heat is restricted to the surface area of the inner casing 20 and the fins 40 that contacts external air. Hence, the heat-dissipating performance of the conventional lamp 10 is reduced in response to the reduction of heat-dissipating area.
From above, there is still a need to improve the heat-dissipating structure and the heat-dissipating performance of the conventional lamp 10.